


Christmas with you

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Irondad, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, iron siblings, puppy, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After the snap the world slowly returned to normal and looked forward to their first Christmas together with loved ones
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Christmas with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hi-rosa-sinensis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hi-rosa-sinensis).



> Hey hi-rosa-sinensis I was your Secret Santa, I hope you enjoy the fic :3 
> 
> Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year :3

Morgan's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she realised what day it was.  
Christmas Day.  
The little one sat up and saw her stocking was full of presents at the foot of her bed, making her smile stretch even bigger. With barley contained excitement Morgan got out of bed, grabbed her stocking and headed for her parents room.  
She gently pushed his door open and crawled up onto the bed to see her brother cuddled into Daddy's side.

It had been a few months since everyone came back from the snap. And while Morgan knew nothing about it she knew it was their first Christmas together since Peter came back. She also knew that her brother usually woke up from bad dreams, which is why he was often in their parents bed the next morning.

Knowing Peter must have had a bad dream Morgan crawled up to him and gently shook his shoulder. The teens eyes flew open in a panic, instantly calming when his gaze fell on his little sister.   
"Morning ladybug," he whispered with a smile, wrapping his arms around her when she threw her arms around him.   
The two of them hugged for a few moments before Peter sat up with Morgan in his lap, giving her a reassuring smile that she returned whole heartedly. Her eyes suddenly lit up when she remembered what day it was.  
"Merry Christmas Petey," Morgan grinned, practically vibrating with excitement.   
"Merry Christmas Mo," Peter replied his own excitement building.  
Morgan giggled and raised her voice a little as she bounced on the bed.  
"Mommy, Daddy wake up it's Christmas!"

Tony and Pepper both groaned sleepily before opening their eyes, Tony was a little more bleary eyed then his wife.  
"Good morning sweetie," Pepper greeted with a smile, catching Morgan in her lap as she sat up, "Merry Christmas to you both."  
With that she gently pulled Peter into her side and hugged both of her children, pressing soft kisses to their foreheads.  
"Merry Christmas Mommy," Morgan beamed.  
"Merry Christmas Mama," Peter smiled.  
"Hey where are my Christmas Morning hugs?" Tony asked in a light teasing tone, holding his arms out.   
Morgan crawled into his lap and Peter was pulled into a side hug.  
"Merry Christmas babies," the man greeted, kissing their foreheads.  
"Merry Christmas Daddy."  
"Merry Christmas Dad."  
After a few moments the kids pulled away allowing their parents to exchange their own greeting and a good morning kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy look Santa came," Morgan exclaimed as she held up her stocking, unable to hold in her excitement any longer.  
"That's great sweetheart," Tony grinned.  
"Petey where's yours?" She asked.  
"It's right here," Pepper answered, walking into the room and handing her son his own full stocking.  
Peter smiled in thanks and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, settling back beside her husband. For the next few minutes the parents watched as the two kids opened their stocking presents.  
Peter unwrapped and small box, freezing when he took the lid off.  
"You okay there bug?" Tony asked, seeing the teary eyed look on his teens face.  
Peter didn't seem to hear him as he gently lifted the present with shaky hands. It was miniaturised light weight arc reactor attached to some black cord, the middle emitting a soft blue glow.   
Peter looked up at his Dad.  
"It's to help with the nightmares," Tony explained, leaning forward slightly to slip the necklace over his son's head so it rest around his neck, "it glows brighter in the dark."  
Without a word Peter threw his arms around him, hiding his face in his Dad’s shoulder as a few tears escaped.  
"It's okay kiddo," Tony soothed, rocking him gently as Pepper reassured Morgan that her brother was okay, "it's alright."

After Peter had calmed down and Tony had gently dried his face, the two smiled at one another before Morgan managed to drag everyone downstairs to the living room.  
If you stepped into the Stark living room you'd think you stepped into Santa's workshop. There was a large tree in one corner, decorated with multicoloured baubles and lights. The kids handmade decorations from kindergarten proudly sat at the top. A garland sat on top of the fireplace, Pepper and Tony's stockings handing below it full of presents. Tinsel sat on picture frames while more lights hung around the doorway. What really set the whole thing off though was the presents.  
There was a pile by the tree for Morgan and a pile in front of the fireplace for Peter. Pepper and Tony's presents sat on the couch.

Morgan gasped, and her eyes went wide, her smile brighter than the lights on the Christmas tree. She grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him over to their presents.  
The rest of the morning was spent ripping off the paper and seeing what treats they had. Tony and Pepper opened their presents, kissing and hugging before tidying up the mess of wrapping paper.  
"Daddy, why are some of our presents dog stuff?" Morgan asked, both kids eying the collar Peter held. Their eyes full of confusion.  
"Oh right I forgot," Tony said smirking, "that's a shared present because I got you both something that should be here right, about, now."  
"Special delivery from Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey," Rhodey announced as he walked in with a quite a big box in his hands, Happy following behind him wearing a Christmas sweater.  
The kids jumped up and hugged both men tightly, Tony gently took the box from Rhodey.

Once pleasantries were exchanged Tony got his kids sat down again and placed the box in front of them.  
"Merry Christmas kids," he smiled.  
That's when Peter noticed the breathing holes.  
"Why are there breathing holes..." he trailed off as realisation dawned on him. He and Morgan lifted the lid and gasped at the sight of the golden retriever puppy wearing a red bow and looking back at them.   
"You like her?" Tony asked.  
The two kids nodded and thanked him before Peter gently lifted her out of the box, placing her in Morgan's arms as the little one hugged her softly.  
The four adults exchanged smiles before Pepper and Rhodey went to get breakfast ready.  
"Any idea what your gonna call her?" Happy asked as Peter gave the puppy his own cuddles.  
"Felix" Peter and Morgan chimed in unison, smiling at one another.   
"Do you like that Felix?" Peter asked, Felix braked in happiness and wagged her tail.  
"Breakfast is ready," Pepper called.

The small family sat down for food and caught up, Felix on her hind legs trying to see what was going on.  
"Hey cutie," Peter cooed as he lifted her into his lap, laughing when Felix put her paws on his chest trying to lick at his face.   
“Why don’t you two go get ready and we can take Felix out for a walk,” Tony said, chuckling when his kids ran upstairs with their puppy following.   
Tony finished up his food before heading upstairs to get dressed himself, seeing his kids ready and waiting when he came back down.   
“You ready?” He asked.   
Felix barked happily in response and span in a circle, wiggling as Peter tried to attach her harness and collar.   
“Felix calm down,” the teen chuckled, Felix barked happily again.  
Pepper laughed as she walked over to Tony placing a hat on his head.   
“Be careful and don’t be out too long,” she reminded him gently, “I don’t want three sick babies.”   
“Don’t worry hun, we’ll be okay,” Tony promised, placing a soft kiss to her lips and smiling at her.   
“Daddy c’mon let’s go,” Morgan giggled.   
“I’m coming little miss,” The man chuckled, Felix’s tail waging so fast it thumped against the door.   
With that Tony opened the door and the of them headed outside, throwing a see you later over their shoulders. 

They walked down the porch steps and Peter shivered, still not used to not being able to thermoregulate. The snow already on the ground really didn’t help.   
“You okay there bud?” Tony asked, Morgan walking ahead with Felix on her extendable lead.   
“Just a little cold,” the teen replied with another shiver.  
Tony said wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders, Peter leaning into his side a little.   
“It’s okay kiddo,” Tony reassured pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
They walked in silence for a few minutes before Morgan started jumping up and down in excitement.   
“Felix look it’s snowing!” She exclaimed, Felix picked up on her excitement and started jumping up and down herself.   
Tony and Peter looked up and sure enough it was snowing, sticking to the snow already on the floor.   
“And that’s our cue to head back,” Tony said with a small smile, noticing his son starting to shiver more, “Morgan c’mon baby, we gotta head back.”   
“But Daddy,” she whined coming over and clinging to his legs, “I wanna play with Felix in the snow.”   
“I know baby, but Peter’s getting cold,” Tony told her, hugging the teen closer, “we can come out and play in the snow with Felix tomorrow okay?”  
“Okay,” she sighed, pout on her lips.   
“Hey Mo, wanna walk Felix back?” Peter asked, holding the lead out to her.   
The little one’s eyes lit up as she thanked him, took the lead and led Felix back to the house.   
“Okay my shivering little Spiderling,” Tony said as Peter shivered again, “time to get you back before you get sick.” 

Once they got back Peter and Morgan quickly changed back into their pyjamas and came back down to mess with their toys, Peter had his blanket wrapped around him shoulders and a sleepy Felix in his lap.   
Tony smiled and headed for the kitchen greeting his wife and best friend with a kiss to the cheek, Happy settled for a hello. Tony then got to work making hot chocolate for himself and Peter, giving them each seven mini marshmallows.   
“I come bearing the gift of hot chocolate,” the man announced, sitting next to his son and handing him a mug.  
“Thanks Dad,” Peter smiled, holding the mug and letting it ward off the lingering cold in his fingers  
“You okay there bug? You’ve been a little quite,” Tony said.  
“I’m okay, just feels a little weird cause it’s my first Christmas back,” the teen explained, “kinda lost with what to do.”  
“Don’t worry kiddo, “Morgan will help you remember,” Tony smirked, taking a sip of his chocolate as Peter leaned into his side.  
“Love you Dad.”  
“Love you too Bambino,” Tony said, kissing the top of his head, “now drink up, your marshmallows are melting.”  
Peter giggled and took a sip of his chocolate, closing his eyes as the liquid warmed him all the way down to his toes.

"Hey Dad?" Peter asked a few minutes later.  
"Yeah bug?" Tony asked, Morgan in his lap playing on her DS.  
"How'd you make a mini arc reactor?" The teen asked, playing with said reactor around his neck.  
"Magic," Tony joked.  
"Ha ha," Peter said deadpan as he fought back a grin, "but seriously, how'd you do it?"  
"I'll show you tomorrow bug," Tony promised, running a hand through his sons hair.  
"Okay," Peter smiled softly, leaning further against the man and watching his sister play Pokémon until lunch.

When lunch time arrives the family sat around the table and pulled crackers, putting the hats on and laughing at the terrible jokes before eating.  
"Hey Peter, where'd you get the mini reactor?" Rhodey asked pointing out said reactor.   
"Oh Dad made it for me," Peter replied with a shy smile.  
Tony smiled and ruffled his hair before kissing the side of his head.  
For the rest of lunch the family caught up with life, Peter and Morgan slipping Felix food under the table as Tony pretended not to notice.   
"Mommy can we have some cake for pudding please?" Morgan asked.  
"Of course sweetie, just let us clear the plates away," Pepper smiled, Rhodey and Happy standing to help her.  
After some pudding the family headed back to the living room to watch one of Morgan's new films.

Later that evening the family had sandwiches filled with leftover turkey and stuffing before smuggling up to watch movies for the rest of the night. Morgan was curled up on Pepper’s lap while Peter snuggled into Tony’s side, head pillowed on his Dad’s chest. Happy and Rhodey took the armchairs and everyone settled in to watch the newest Star Wars movie.   
As the night went on Tony felt Peter slowly become a deadweight against him and gently ran his fingers through the teens hair.   
Two movies late Pepper announced it was time for bed and turned off the TV, lifting a sleeping Morgan into her arms. Everyone bid one another goodnight and Tony stood, lifting the teen into his arms in one smooth motion before carrying him upstairs. 

Tony gently tucked the teen in and sat on the edge of the bed, watching his sons chest rise and fall. The man jumped slightly when Felix jumped up and curled up beside the teen. He shook his head fondly before brushing the teens bangs back, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.   
“Night night Spider-baby,” Tony whispered, his sons sleeping face illuminated by his mini reactor.   
With that in mind Tony gently closed the door and went to say goodnight to Morgan before heading to bed himself. 

That night Peter slept peacefully, the reactor glowing comfortingly.


End file.
